una boda poco comun
by July miko
Summary: Miroku y Sango se casarán en tres días y toda la aldea esta ayudando con los preparativos. Sango esta histerica porque quiere que todo salga perfecto. pero en el gran día falta el novio ¿donde esta el novio? mirxsan. respuesta al reto propuesto por sakuraku en el foro ¡siéntate!


disclaimer:los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si o a la gran rumiko takahashi

respuesta al reto propuesto por sakuraku en el foro ¡siéntate!

topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

advertencia: lemon

una boda poco común

Era un nuevo día en la época feudal y ya se cumplía un año desde que se cerró el poso. Ese era un día agitado ya que dentro de tres días es la boda de Miroku y Sango. Todos los aldeanos están ocupados en los preparativos.

Sango está muy histérica últimamente se enoja por todo y todo tiene que salir perfecto porque sino cuidado con ella.

-yo dije flores blancas no rojas, tienen que ser blancas me escuchaste-finaliza la novia gritándole a la pobre victima casi tirándosele encima.

Miroku suspira al ver a su futura esposa haciendo tanto escándalo por la boda si esto sigue así seguramente los echarán de la aldea.

-calma cariño saldrá todo bien-dice el monje intentando con poco éxito calmar a su novia-saldrá todo bien, SALDRÁ TODO BIEN SI ESTOS INUTILES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA DE NADA-dice la exterminadora colérica agarrando por las solapas al moje- pero mira si algo no sale bien mi boda será arruinada-dice la exterminadora derrumbándose en el suelo sollozando con mucho dramatisismo- saldrá todo bien, ya verás-dice calmando a la castaña el monje.

-pero si hay otra cosa que te haga calmar avísame- dice deslizando la mano a los atributos femeninos de Sango.

PAFFFFFF

Sango le propinó una buena cachetada para ponerlo en su lugar. Parándose enseguida seguida por Miroku-MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO-grita la castaña-está bien Sanguito-dice poniendo una mano en su seno derecho-si querías que haga esto me lo hubieras dicho-dice con una sonrisa pervertida.-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-chilla agarrando su Hiraikotsu cosa que hace para comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la aldea.-MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO LAS PAGARAS TE CASTRARE ANTES DE LA NOCHE DE BODAS- Sango reboleaba su Hiraikotsu sobre su cabeza logrando estrepitosamente dárselo por la cabeza al monje y en un ´´tropezón´´ miroku calló cuesta abajo por el barranco que estaba más cerca cortesía de Sango-ESO TE ENSEÑARA MALDITO HOSHI HENTAI- dice sango para luego marcharse.

Inuyasha suspiró y fue a buscar a su amigo y al llegar lo encontró desmayado suspiro cansinamente y lo subió a su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas ignorando sus quejidos, al llegar arriba lo dejo caer como si se tratara de basura y no de un hombre.

-Oye hombre dentro de tres días te casas compórtate mejor –dice el albino frustrado- oye me conoces esa es mi naturaleza-dice el monje- pues cámbiala maldito monje pervertido-dice el albino muy enojado.

-Pero porque tenemos que hacer todo este lío si faltan tres días para la boda- dice el monje-porque la novia quiere que sea todo perfecto-dice Shippo apareciendo de la nada-Shippo que ¿haces aquí?-preguntan los dos con una mirada interrogante-vengo a ver que el idiota no lo arruine todo-dice con simpleza-Shippo tiene razón hay que ver que todo salga bien será un día especial para la señorita Sango-dice rin-Rin-dicen el monje y el albino de la misma forma anterior-pero de donde carajos salen ustedes dos ya váyanse quiero hablar con Miroku- dice un albino muy enfadado viendo como los niños desaparecían por donde vinieron-muy bien Inuyasha tengo que decirte algo-dice el monje serio-que-pregunta el albino-quiero que me ayudes a crear un ambiente romántico para la noche de bodas-dice el monje-pero tu el rey de los pervertidos la debes tener bien clara no te entiendo por qué quieres mi ayuda-hace una pausa para después comenzar a reír a carcajada limpia- así que el mas mujeriego es virgen-dice entre risas el hanyou-cállate eso era un secreto y además pido tu ayuda porque tú has tenido novias cuando yo no he tenido ninguna-finaliza el monje haciendo que las risas de Inuyasha se pararan en seco y luego se sonroje- ese no es el punto.-dice el hanyou.-pero está bien te ayudare.

Antes de la boda Ayame fue a la casa de sango para darle un regalo muy especial-esto es esencia de flores de montaña silvestres es para la noche de bodas esto te ayudara mucho-dice la loba con picardía-la exterminadora sonrojada asiente-gracias Ayame.

-Muy bien solo faltan dos días y Sanguito serás mía- dice el monje de ropas purpura con picardía mientras de atrás venía un ambarino cargado de cosa y al legar se las tira arriba y el pobre no se salva de la avalancha- todo lo que me pediste, las rosas rojas y blancas, incienso, seda, vino y comida afrodisiaca listo está todo -dice triunfante el albino-y como lo harás- pregunta con curiosidad el peli plateado- ya lo verás mi querido amigo, ya lo verás.

Sango-chan que ocurre dentro de dos días te casarás que te pasa no te veo con muy buena cara- pregunta Rin – nada Rin-chan lo que ocurre es que extraño mucho a Kagome, ella era como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, era la única y primera mejor amiga que tengo debes entenderme porque me caso con el monje pervertido y ella no está- dice sollozando- está bien sango nos tienes a nosotras y no te abandonaremos- dijo la loba mientras ajustaba un poco el kimono de sango- además ese será tu día nada de pensar en cosas tristes Kagome quería que tú fueras feliz y si no lo eres por su recuerdo no estarás en paz-dice Ayame acariciando con ternura la cabellera castaña de la chica- gracias chicas son las mejores- dice la castaña abrazando a las jóvenes.

Falta un día y me casaré con Miroku oh por Dios- pensaba la castaña mientras se levantaba a admirar el alba en toda su gloria mientras salía por el este-mañana será el mejor día de mi vida no lo puedo creer oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, estoy tan feliz pero que ocurrirá en la noche de bodas si yo no tengo experiencia, seguramente Miroku debe saber exactamente todas las posiciones, oh por dios oh por dios que vergüenza. Y si se decepciona de mi, y si no le gusto como mujer ya que muy femenina no puedo ser soy una exterminadora de demonios y ya se sabe que no puedo ser una mujer ordinaria.-penaba a castaña con nerviosismo- me encanta el kimono el dorado le dio un toque angelical y el rojo sensual, ja – pensó con ironía.-soy un ángel sensual- pensaba divertida la castaña.

Horas más tarde

-uuuuuuuufffffff que día tan largo no se acaba nunca por dios estoy muy nerviosa por mañana me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos-decía con nerviosismo y agotamiento la joven.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea…

-Dale miroku estas lento arregla esas cosas de una bendita vez para ser pervertido, eres muy inútil-se mofó el medio demonio-ja ja ja perdóname por no tener poderes sobrenaturales, por ser un monje, por cansarme tan fácilmente y perdóname por llamarme MIROKU TAKAA ISHIDA- finalizó el pelinegro elevando la voz con un notorio enfado por la ignorancia de albino, ya que él era más fuerte, más veloz, tenía sangre demoníaca, en cambio el se cansaba fácilmente a diferencia de otros de vestiduras rojas, ojos dorados, cabello blanco, garras y orejas de perro.-LISTO-exclamó miroku cansado, muuuuuy cansado ya que estuvo todo el día organizando el puñetero cuarto, que no que esto va así, que esto va asa ya me canseeeee, aunque valió la pena si la persona con la cual pasará el resto de su vida su hermosa castaña de bellos y expresivos ojos color café. Su hermosa Sango, con su bella sonrisa su bello carácter bueno no tan bello cuando está enojada o triste pero bueno el se enamoro de la Sango fuerte valiente de la guerrera no de la mujerzuela que necesita que siempre la anden protegiendo , o atendiendo si está bien si está mal , mi bolainas a él le gustaban las mujeres que sabían valerse por sí mismas.- que estarás haciendo mi dulce Sanguito.-suspiro el hombre de ropas moradas para luego irse a descansar ya anochecía y mañana se casa, uno no se casa todo los días ¿o sí? Bueno no importa lo importante es que el monje se casa y punto.

Sango se está arreglando para su boda está preciosa el kimono blanco con en los bordes unos pequeños toques dorados, con mangas larga que casi tocan el suelo y en las mangas estampadas flores doradas y plateadas con una pequeña capa de seda y un obi rojo que se convertía en dorado, era hermoso y muy delicado parecía un ángel con el cabello recogido de medio lado con una broche de oro con forma de corazón que sostenía todo el recogido simplemente precioso,

Ojala que Miroku llegue a tiempo porque si no lo mataría pero debe de llegar cierto ¿cierto?

Quince minutos más tarde…

Oh por dios Miroku donde estas te asesinaré, tienes que llegar.

Una hora más tarde…

Miroku por favor vuelve te necesito aquí conmigo por favor.

Luego de esperar un poco más tarde llego Miroku todo zaparrastroso y lastimado ,-Miroku, donde estabas, te sientes bien-pregunta preocupada la castaña – si –dice Miroku-muy bien- dice Sango y su tono de preocupación pasa a uno de enfado- DONDE ESTABAS, CON QUIEN, COMO SE TE OCURRE TARDAR TANTO, POR QUE ME HACES ESTO,, TE MATARE-dice la exterminadora colérica –

Calma Sanguito, nos atacaron youkais, estábamos en la aldea vecina, con Inuyasha ,no lo hagas por favor y no se me ocurre.-dice mientras deslizaba su mano a su trasero-Maldito pervertido-dice sango al darle una buena bofetada a su futuro esposo.-ve a vestirte arreglarte y te espero.-finaliza la novia tan enfadada que al darse cuenta todos retrocedieron unos pasos.-en donde estaba-dice sango con mucha dulzura fingida.

Caída al estilo anime

-hermana todo saldrá bien –dice kohaku con una gota de sudor en la frente y nerviosismo notorio no sé de donde carajos sale tanta gente.-muy bien llego el novio vamos sango es tu entrada-dice Ayame regalándole una sonrisa de aliento-Muy bien vamos-dice sango caminando hacia su futuro esposo.

Ahí viene ella con una hermosa corona de rosas blancas en su cabeza parecía un ángel está hermosa y es hermosa- pensaba el monje viendo como se acercaba su futura conyugue, una vez en el altar y nos salteamos todo y vamos a la parte importante el beso-Sango Kimonotto acepas como legítimo esposo a Miroku Takaa Ishida-pregunta la anciana Kaede- acepto- responde con emoción la castaña-y tu Miroku Takaa Ishida aceptas a Sango Kimonotto como tu legitima esposa-pregunta nuevamente pero esa vez a Miroku-acepto-responde el-por el poder que se me ha conferido a mí , por mí, los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar a la novia, finaliza la anciana viendo como los recién casados se besaban con pasión.

Luego de la gran fiesta llegó el momento del brindis e Inuyasha ya estaba medio borracho- muy bien un brindis por miroku, hip, ese monje pervertido que por fin maduro y, hip, se caso con la bella de sango,-finaliza el albino tambaleándose- SALUUUUD- finalizan todos gritando al unisono tomándose de un trago el sake.-tú no bebas mas ya que ayer casi matas a alguien cuando estabas ebrio-dice la anciana-déjame anciana hip yo hip estoy bien hip-dice un Inuyasha muy borracho.

Luego del baile los esposos se escabulleron y fueron a la habitación que decoró Miroku. Al llegar miroku la recostó a Sango y comenzó a besarla, comienza a abrir el kimono de sango para luego sacarlo dejándola desnuda con una sola prenda que es removido por el rápidamente, mientras besaba su cuello, ella suspiraba. Miroku bajo sus manos hasta los senos de ella y comenzó a estimularlos, ella comenzó a sacar el nudo que ataba su túnica y así logró dejarlo desnudo para lugo rodar y colocarse ella encima mientras besaba el pecho de él. Y acariciaba su espalda.

El se coloco nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besar y lamer sus pechos mientras ella se arqueaba, contra él. Bajo una de sus manos y separo sus piernas, y acarició su femineidad que la hizo gemir más fuerte, el metió dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gritar luego de un rato el se colocó entre sus piernas- Miroku es la primera vez por favor ve lento-el asiente-y comienza a penetrarla lentamente, y ella dejo escapar un mini grito y a lo ultimo el hizo un poco de fuerza para entrar por completo pero se arrepintió cuando vio lagrimas en los ojos de su esposa.

El se quedo quieto un poco y cuando el escozor paso ella se movió contra él, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente, luego ambos fueron moviendo sus caderas rápidamente y esos movimientos se convirtieron en embestidas que los llevó al clímax al mismo tiempo haciéndolos gritar.

Miroku se desplomo sobre sango acomodando su cabeza entre sus pechos -te amo Sango- dice con mucho amor Miroku-yo también te amo-dice de la misma forma acariciando su cabello, sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa desaparece, miroku se da cuenta ya que ella paró de acariciar se cabello.-que ocurre cielo-pregunta preocupado,-es que me hubiera gustado ser la primera-dice con una sonrisa melancólica-pues déjame informarte que tu eres y siempre serás la primera-dice con un leve sonrojo y ella le sonríe y lo besa con pasión- y siempre lo serás.


End file.
